Everything was fine before he came to town
by ForeverHisBabyGirl
Summary: Artemis knows nothing of her past. All she knows is that she has moved around tons from foster home to foster home, that is until she is sent to Ipswich when she is 15. Her life was great. She was dating Tyler Simms, had great friends, had powers she had


Everything Use To Be Fine... Before He Came To Town.

Summary: Artemis knows nothing of her past. All she knows is that she has moved around tons from foster home to foster home, that is until she is sent to Ipswich when she is 15. Her life was great. She was dating Tyler Simms, had great friends, had powers she had never known, and fit in. Until he came to town.

Chapter One- The Bonfire

Artemis stood at the top of the cliff waiting for her friends to join her. She stood there for a few moments before she heard someone say, "Hows the party look?"

"Like every party looks like to a girl, Reid. Fun. Well at least until you show up." she replied to a blond who appeared beside her.

"You're a little to wild, maybe I should tame you some," Reid said.

"Don't think about touching her, Reid. She's mine," said Tyler appearing behind her and putting his hands around her waste.

"I still don't get how you got her over me," said Caleb appearing next to them. " I mean come on. I'm older, cuter and tougher."

"Yea but you're not my type. I like 'em nice, sweet and innocent. Everything Baby Boy is and everything you are not," she replied smirking.

"Ouch she burned you, Caleb," Pogue said slapping Caleb on the back.

"And that's why I love her," said Tyler grinning.

"Why thank you," she said giving him a kiss.

"Ok! Enough of the mushiness. Shall we drop into this party or not?" Reid asked as his eyes went pitch black and he fell off the cliff.

"Hell yea," Tyler said going after him.

"Tyler, don't," Cale yelled.

"Come on, Caleb. It's our senior year. Live it up," Artemis said following Tyler.

"Artemis," She heard Caleb yell as she fell downwards.

She landed gracefully then walked up to Tyler and Reid.

"You land way to gracefully," Reid said smugly.

"Reid stop trying to get in her pants," Pogue said.

"Yea I'm Baby Boy's," she replied.

"Are we going to go to this party or stand here?" Caleb asked.

"Lets go!" Artemis yelled running ahead.

"Hey! Wait up," all for boys yelled running after her.

Artemis reached the hill before any of the boys.

"Come on slow pokes!" She yelled back.

"Slow down, Artemis!" Caleb yelled after her.

"Make me!" She taunted back.

"If he doesn't I will!" Reid said his eyes turning black.

"The hell you will! I'm her boyfriend!" Tyler yelled at Reid his eyes turning black.

"None of you will!" Artemis shouted as she reached the top of the hill.

"And why not?" Reid asked.

"Cause I'm stopped smarty," she said with a tone.

"Don't even start it," Caleb said as Reid opened his mouth to retaliate.

"But she.." Reid started.

"I said don't, Reid," Caleb said a little more sternly.

"O come on, Caleb, don't be a spoil sport," Artemis said.

"I'm not. I just don't want to hear you two fight," Caleb said walking forward.

"Why not? I always win. No man can win against me," Artemis said a little proudly.

"I wonder why that is," Reid said with a smirk.

"Cause I'm smarter and quicker with comebacks," she said with a smile.

"No cause you're smoking hot and have a nice.."Reid said before Tyler cut him off.

"That's enough, Reid. Lets just go to the party," Tyler said.

"Good idea, baby. Lets go," Artemis said grabbing Tyler's hand and walking forward.

The rest followed. As they reached the top of the hill the whole party looked at them.

"Gosh, I love my life," Tyler said.

"Of course you do. You have your friends by your side and the whole town knows who you are. Who wouldn't love that?" Artemis said smiling.

"You forgot the most important thing," Tyler said.

"What is that?" Artemis asked.

"I have you beside me through everything," Tyler said kissing her on the forehead.

"Excuse me while I puke," Reid said.

"Way to go, Reid, ruin a perfectly good moment in my life," Artemis said.

"Yea well you two are ruining a perfectly good party during my life. So leave that till later," Reid said starting down the hill.

"Whatever, Reid!" Artemis said as they all walked down the hill into the party.

"I love bonfires. No jerks, no drama, nothing just plain fun," Tyler said.

"Pogue, who is that with Kate?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her," Pogue answered.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you talked to soon about drama, baby," Artemis said.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler asked.

"Look who's approaching Kate and the new girl," Artemis said.

"Aaron," Caleb said.

"We better get over there. Fast," Artemis said taking off behind Pogue with Tyler right beside her.

They all reached Kate within a matter of seconds to see Aaron with his usual smirk on his face.

"O well look who it is? If it isn't the sons of Ipswich come to save the day," Aaron said smugly.

"Get lost Aaron," Artemis said coldly, her eyes turning so icy blue they could've frozen anything she looked at.

"Calm down baby," Tyler whispered in her ear.

She was no good when she was angry. Her powers would go out of her control and they all knew it. Only Tyler ad ever been able to calm her out of her rampage. Thats how they got together.

"I'll be calm when he gets lost," she whispered back.

"I'll get lost if you come with me," Aaron said grabbing her hand.

Tyler's grip tightened on her arm and she felt the boys close in behind her.

"Aw, how cute. Look at how they defend her like she's helpless," Aaron said with a smirk.

Artemis was loosing her temper now. She was doing her best to control her temper and was trying to listen to Tyler's words in her ear.

"Hell will freeze over before I go anywhere with you," Artemis snapped back.

"O really?" Aaron said before turning away from her.

"Yes really. You're a jerk who cares about nothing but getting what you want," Artemis said tacking a step forward.

"That's enough!" Aaron said turning around.

"Then get lost!" Artemis screamed back.

"I will but first," Aaron said grabbing her wrist and pulling her in, "I want a kiss," he said before kissing her. Tyler pulled her back and the boys stepped in front of her. They all knew her control was gone the moment he did that.

"Get lost, Aaron, or else I'll let Artemis have her way to beat you to a pulp," Caleb said.

"Fine, have it your way, but make no mistake. I will have had Artemis before the end of the year," Aaron said before turning and walking away.

Caleb turned and walked over to Artemis.

"Are you okay?" he asked touching her shoulder.

Artemis looked at him. That look was all he needed to tell him she was fine and had her powers under control.

"Keep her away from Aaron, Tyler," Caleb said.

"I plan on it," Tyler said with his arm around Artemis's waist.

"Hey Kate," Caleb said walking over to her.

"Hey Caleb. Hi!," Kate said running to Pogue.

"And who is this?" Pogue asked.

"My new roommate, Sara. Sara this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid.." Kate started but was cut off by Reid.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. My grandmother's names is Sara. You remind me of her," Reid said.

"I'm Caleb Danvers and you remind me nothing of my grandmother," Caleb said cutting Reid off.

"Good," Sara said,

"O, I'm Artemis. I'm Tyler's girlfriend," Artemis said.

"Yea, Kate was just telling me some about you. She says your an awesome person to talk to," Sara said smiling.

"She did? Did she?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"Well its the truth. You're a great listener," Kate said.

"Thanks, Kate," Artemis said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Caleb," a girl said walking in front of Caleb.

"Hi, Kira," Caleb answered.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

"Um.."Caleb said.

"I'm Kira."

"Sara."

"O right from the Boston public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from the Public?" Kira asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb asked

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron said stepping in front of Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron," Caleb said.

"I'm sure you don't," Aaron said.

"You posers make me want to puke," on of Aaron's groupies said.

"Is that right?" Reid said stepping forward.

"Hey let it go," Caleb said pushing Reid back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology," Aaron said.

Artemis, who was next to Tyler, started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Aaron said taking a step towards her.

"Caleb owes no one an apology. Besides who would want to apologize to a slut like her?" Artemis replied back.

"Says the town whore," Kira replied.

"You little b..."Artemis started walking towards her but was stopped by Caleb's arm in front of her and Tyler and Reid's hand on her arm.

"Stop," Caleb said looking at her.

"One day they won't be able to hold me back Kira," Artemis said turning away.

"Anyway, I think Kira owes Sara the apology," Caleb said smugly.

Aaron looked back then shoved Caleb backwards. At this all four of them ran to Caleb's side as if knowing something was about to go down. However before anyone could throw a punch the knew guy jumped in front of Caleb.

"You were being kind of btchy," he said. At this Reid's' eyes turned black and the guy behind Aaron threw up all over him.

"Reid!" Artemis exclaimed in his ear and Caleb just looked at him.

"Guys! Guys! Phil jut called he said there are three cop cars headed this way on Oakdale Road!" A guy over the speakers said.

"Lets go!" Pogue said grabbing Kate's hand and running. Tyler grabbed Artemis and they all ran towards the cars.

"Do you need a ride," Caleb asked.

"No Sara drove us out here," Kate said.

"I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No. Its getting kind of late. So, I'm just going to crash. Call me in the morning," Kate said giving Pogue a kiss.

"I could use a lift," the new guy said coming up behind them.

"No problem," Kate said.

"Nice going back there. I'm Caleb," Caleb said.

"Chase. I though that guy and I were about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at the opportune time," the new guy said.

"Didn't it though," Reid piped in.

They reached the cars and went their separate ways. Artemis and the boys went to Tyler's car and Sara, Kate and Chase went to Sara's. Artemis jumped into the car and slid into the middle so Reid could get in the passenger seat. Pogue jumped in the backseat and Caleb went to get in but stopped and turned to look back at Sara as she got in her car.

"Night," Sara called.

Caleb smiled back at her then got in the car.

"Sara wants you man," Pogue said with a smirk.

"That's bull," Reid said.

"Aw..I think someone is jealous," Artemis said smirking

"Don't be jealous, Reid," Pogue said smiling.

"Why haven't they left?" Artemis asked as Sara got out of her car.

"My car won't start," Sara yelled.

"Hop in with us," Tyler said winding his window down.

"I can't just leave it here," Sara said.

"She's right. The cops will trace her plates," Artemis said in a low voice.

"I can fix it for you," Reid said.

"Reid don't," Caleb said.

"It's not over yet boys," Reid said getting out of the car.

"Reid," Artemis called.

"Let it go. It's his life," Pogue said.

Reid walked over to Sara's car and put the top up. He looked down into it for a moment then put the top back down and said, "Try it again."

Sara tried again and it started.

"Thank you," she yelled out the window.

"We've gotta bolt. Move over," Reid said as opened the driver side door and Sara pulled out.

"It's my car," Tyler protested.

"Move over baby boy, now," Caleb said.

"Yea come on. You know Reid is the only one that can drive fast enough to loose the cops. Which are right on our tail," Artemis said as they peeled out of the woods.

"Oh no," Caleb said as he saw the cops pull behind them.

"No sweat," Reid said shifting gears.

"If we get caught we are so screwed," Artemis said as she grabbed Tyler's hand and out her head down.

"Calm down baby girl we will be fine," Pogue said as they continued to run from the cops.

"We've got to pull over," Caleb said looking out the back window.

"Oh, you want to stop now. That'll impress Harvard," Reid said.

"Alright. What the hell, Lets loose them. Cut across Marble Head we mine as well have some fun while we are at it," Caleb said as they turned sharply.

"I really hat car chases," Artemis said putting her head into Tyler's shoulder.

"What's wrong baby girl," Tyler asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Reid's driving is making me sick and the flashing lights are messing with my head," she replied.

"Step on it," Tyler said.

"Lets move it," Pogue said as they drove out of the woods.

The car went air born for a few seconds then landed down with a jolt. They all laughed and continued to speed forward. They drove right into the fog.

"Come on guys. You ready?" Reid asked.

"Come on, Caleb its going to take all of us," Pogue said looking at Caleb.

The police started to honk the horn and Reid hit the gas as all of their eyes turned pitch black.

"Harry potter can kiss my.." Reid started but was cut off by Artemis screaming as they went over the cliff.

They went airborne for a few moments then dropped down behind the cops. They all looked at them and started screaming and laughing. Reid hit the gas and they went in reverse. He turned the car around and they sped out of there still laughing.

"Reid, I hate when you drive," Artemis said with her head in her hand.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Cause you drive like an insane maniac," Artemis replied making everyone laugh.

"Thats funny baby girl," Caleb said.

"Yea well I vow someone else drives to Caleb's house," she said smugly.

"We're about to pull in," Reid protested.

"Yea well next time you're not driving," She said as they pulled into Caleb's driveway.

They got out of car and said goodbyes.

"Talk to you all tomorrow," Artemis said getting back into Tyler's car to go home.

"Yea, I'll see you guys later. I better get her home," Tyler said walking to the driver side to get in.

"Wait for me," Reid yelled running towards the car.

"We're dropping you off first," Artemis said looking at him out of her window.

"What? Why?" Reid asked.

"Reid did you seriously just ask that question?" Caleb asked looking at him.

"Yes I did. Why?" Reid asked.

"Is he seriously that dumb?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"I'm confused," Reid said from the backseat.

"Reid why would we drop you off first?" Artemis asked looking at him.

"So I wouldn't be here," Reid answered.

"Yes and why would I not want you here?" she asked.

"Cause you want to be alone with...O," Reid said finally realizing.

"The bell has gone off," Caleb said.

"Yup. Took long enough to realize that I would like some alone time with my boyfriend before school and swimming starts," she said with a smile.

"We'll see you later, guys," Tyler said pulling out of the driveway.

"See you," Caleb and Pogue called after them.

They sped off towards the campus after pulling out of Caleb's driveway.

"Is there really a point for Tyler to drive to the campus then drive you home then drive back?" Reid asked.

"What Reid afraid to be by yourself?" Tyler teased.

"No, its just...never mind," Reid said.

"He has point Ty. IT makes no sense to do that," Artemis said.

"But I want to spend some time with you by myself," Tyler said.

"Well I have an idea. We can spend some alone time on the roof then I'll stay with Kate and Sara in their dorm. I'm sure they won't mind. Besides I need to talk to Kate anyway," Artemis said.

"Sounds like a plan," Reid said.

"Its fine with me," Tyler said as the pulled into the school parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked towards the school.

"I'll stop by Kate's room and see if it's alright with her," Artemis said as they reached the doors.

"Ok. I'll meet you on the roof," Tyler said giving her kiss then heading towards the roof.

"And I'll just go to the dorm," Reid said as they all went their separate ways.

Artemis walked towards Kate's dorm and knocked on the door when she reached it. She opened the door and saw Kate asleep and Sara's bed empty.

"Kate," Artemis whispered walking over to her bed.

"Hm?" Kate replied half asleep.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Artemis asked.

"Mhm," Kate replied before going back to sleep.

Artemis smiled the walked out the door. She turned to pull the door shut and heard someone come up behind her. Quickly she pulled the door shut then swung around with her fist ready.

"Whoa girl. Its just me," Chase said catching her fist.

"Chase you scared the crap out of me," Artemis said relaxing some but staying on her guard.

"Sorry. I saw you and came out to say hi," He said smiling.

"This late at night?" Artemis said putting her guard up all the way. There was something about him she didn't trust.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep," Chase said moving close to her.

Artemis's vision started to blur and she felt light headed. She stumbled backwards against the door and caught herself on the handle.

"I..um...better get back to Tyler he'll be worrying by now," She said walking away from Chase towards the roof.

"See you tomorrow," Chase said with a smile.

Artemis kept walking until she was out of his eye sight then rain straight for Tyler. She reached the roof and ran straight into Tyler's arms and collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked holding her tightly.

"Chase scared me," She said hugging him.

"What happened?" Tyler asked getting concerned.

"He came up behind me and scared me. I don't trust him. He gives me a weird feeling, like I know him from somewhere," Artemis said.

"How?You don't' remember much before you moved here," Tyler asked.

"I know I just feel like I know him. Maybe my mom will know why. I'll ask her tomorrow when I go home," Artemis said.

"That'd be a good idea," Tyler said.

"We better go in its starting to rain," Artemis said as it started to drizzle.

"But I like rain," Tyler said smiling.

"You're only saying that because you want to hold me closer so I don't get wet," Artemis said.

"Well what if I do?" Tyler said stepping closer towards her.

"Then I'll have to do this," She said splashing him with water then running.

"Hey!" Tyler said running after her. He chased her down the steps and stopped when he saw her standing at the end of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked stepping towards her.

Artemis turned and looked at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes something was extremely wrong.

"Artemis!" Tyler yelled as she collapsed on the floor. He ran to her side and picked her up. He walked straight towards his dorm room and walked straight in. He laid her on his bed then grabbed his phone. He dialed Reid's number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Come on Reid," He said as it rang.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Reid get to the room now!" Tyler said into the receiver.

"Why whats..."Reid started but was cut off by Tyler.

"Get here now!" Tyler exclaimed before hanging his phone up.

Tyler stood there for a few minutes running his fingers threw his hair. The door opened and Reid ran in.

"Whats going on? Whats wrong?" Reid asked out of breath.

Tyler said nothing he just turned and looked at Artemis.

"What happened!?" Reid asked running over to the bed.

"I don't know. We were joking around the when she got to the end of the hall she stopped then collapsed," Tyler answered passing around the room.

"Just like that? Something had to have happened, Tyler," Reid said looking at him.

"Nothing happened. Except..."Tyler started but stopped when he saw Artemis move.

"Who are you?" she said still asleep.

Artemis screamed and Tyler ran to her side.

"Artemis wake up. Wake up!" Tyler said shaking her.

"Its like she's in a trance," Reid said.

"But how?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know maybe we should call..."Reid started but was cut off by Artemis shooting upright gasping for breath.

"Artemis. Are you okay?" Tyler said grabbing her.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him confused.

"You collapsed in the hallway," Tyler explained.

"Yea then you started screaming and saying stuff," Reid added on.

"Who was hurting you? Who were you talking to?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know I couldn't see his face. He was behind me and I only heard his voice, but it was familiar," she answered.

"Why were you screaming in pain?" Tyler asked looking at her concerned.

"He wanted information. Information I refused to give. So he hurt me," she answered.

"What kind of information?" Reid asked.

"About the Sons of Ipswich," she answered looking at them.

"What? Why?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry I was a little concerned about the fact he was torturing me," she answered getting mad.

"That's enough Reid. We will talk about it tomorrow," Tyler said.

Artemis smiled at him.

"Try to get some sleep okay?" Tyler said giving her a kiss.

"Ok," Artemis said moving to get up.

"Where are you going?" Tyler said stopping her from getting up.

"To Kate's room," Artemis answered.

"No you aren't you're staying here so I can keep and eye on you," Tyler said.

"Ok. Can I at least change into something I can sleep in?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. I'll give you one of my shirts," Tyler said getting up.

"I can get it myself," she said getting up and walking over towards Tyler's dresser.

"What if I don't want you going through my things," Tyler said.

"Please, what could you possible have in your drawer that I haven't seen?" she asked with a smirk.

"And this is my que to leave," Reid said getting up and leaving the room.

"See you, Reid," Artemis yelled from the bathroom.

"See you in class," Tyler said as Reid left.

"So explain to me why I'm staying here," Artemis said walking out of the bathroom in one of Tyler's shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Cause I want you to be somewhere where I can watch you," Tyler said.

"And where is Reid going to sleep?" Artemis asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Wherever he sleeps," Tyler answered.

"Thats not nice," Artemis said smacking him.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You deserved it," Artemis said with a smirk.

"O really?" Tyler said smirking back.

"Yes really...Wait I know that look what are you planning?" she asked.

"Me plan something I have no clue what you are talking about," Tyler said innocently.

"Mhm, I believe that one," Artemis said turning her back to him. The moment she did she felt someone grab her waist and start to tickle her.

"Ha ha ha... Tyler stop...ha aha...please stop," She said laughing.

"Nope. Not until you say mercy," Tyler said continuing to tickle her.

"Never...ha ha ha..." Artemis said falling backwards onto the bed. "You will not win this one."

"Yes I will," Tyler said. He was now standing over her tickling her even harder.

"No you won't. You never win," Artemis said going to grab his hair with her hand but Tyler grabbed her hand and pinned it down.

"Nice try," Tyler said.

"Yes but I have another hand," Artemis said putting her arm around his neck and pulling him close enough to kiss him. Tyler gave in and stopped tickling her.

"I hate you," Tyler said when they broke apart.

"No you don't," Artemis said playing with his hair.

"No I don't," Tyler said giving her a kiss.

"I should actually go to Kate's room and get some clothes for tomorrow," Artemis said getting up.

"I'll go with you cause I'm not letting you out of my sight," Tyler said getting up too.

"Fine with me. I like being in your site cause its easier to tease you," Artemis said before kissing him and running out the door.

"Not fair!" Tyler said running after her.


End file.
